The Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science has developed an Organizational Strategic Plan for the five year period to include 1992 through 1996. Embodied in that plan is mandate to refocus the research agenda--"to expand, coordinate, and support a research program that develops new knowledge...as appropriate to the epidemiologic realities of our community." (Strategic Goal V). Central to the achievement of this goal is a faculty capable of quality, meaningful research in a well-supported research infrastructure (Strategic Goal II). The University requests support for a Research Faculty Development Program. This activity will include research training in proposal development, grants management, and research laboratory policy and procedures. In addition, the Program will establish a pathway for the management of applications through institutional compliance and governance committees; and establish a centralized data base that describes University resources, faculty interest, and research activities. The University further requests continued support to the Molecular and Cell Biology (Core) Laboratory, and the Epistat Program. Built into these requests are schedules for the gradual assumption of support for these programs by institutional resources. Consistant with the institution's overall research program goal to address the problems that result in excess mortality among Blacks and other Minorities as described in the Heckler Report, the University proposes an epidemiologic survey of the South Health area served by the Medical Center, plus a series of combination basic-clinical investigations in neovascularization, keloid formation, and platelet antimicrobial activity.